The present invention relates to a memory device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for forming a fine pattern of a semiconductor device with an improved double exposure technology.
During a photolithography process of a semiconductor device fabrication process, circuit patterns are generally formed over a semiconductor substrate by employing many masks. The photolithography process refers to a process that transfers light onto a photoresist film deposited over a semiconductor substrate via a pattern formed over a mask/reticle to selectively expose the photoresist film. In order to transfer the pattern over a mask/reticle to a semiconductor substrate, a photolithography apparatus for the photolithography process loads a semiconductor substrate into a wafer stage and aligns the loaded semiconductor substrate through an alignment key formed in a scribe lane of the mask/reticle.